


A PLN

by CheshireCaine



Category: The Tiffany Aching Series - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, GNU Terry Pratchett, Gen, Humor, Terry Pratchett Fanworks Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: ". . . And lads, I have a 'PLN'," declared Rob Anybody the feegle, the crowd around him roaring in support.[Drabble for Terry Pratchett fanworks week]





	A PLN

**Author's Note:**

> Posting on 15/07/2017. I'll backdate in a little bit.   
>  I was so young then and it was surprisingly hard to get the feel of the characters in such a short scrap of time. I say short scrap because according to dA I posted it on 11:59:38 PM—with less than two minutes before the deadline was up.

". . . And lads, I have a 'PLN'," declared Rob Anybody the feegle, the crowd around him roaring in support.

"Might I ask why I was not informed of this?" Jeannie, the Kelda, emerged from the rabble.

Rob barely had the time to let out a "Waily-Waily!" when the Pursin' of the Lips, the Foldin' of the Arms and the Tappin' of the Feets began, before she was dragging him by the ear back to the writing lesson he had abandoned oh so gleefully.


End file.
